The Note
by mstoker713
Summary: Eliana. ArixLiz. Ariana and Liz are starting to confront their feelings for each other. A little bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Liz! I miss you!" Ariana said for the billionth time over the phone.

"I miss you too, Ari. I promise I'll see you soon." Liz yawned. "Do you want me to sing to you tonight Ari?"

"Would you please Liz? Oh! Could you sing me _Teenage Dream_? Please?" Ariana pleaded.

Liz chuckled into the phone. "Fine but I'm stopping as soon as you start snoring."

"Liz! I do not snore!"

"I know sweetie, I was just joking. Let me know when you want me to start singing." Liz smiled thinking about the girl she was in love with starting to get ready for bed. She thought back to the last time they had a sleep over together. She had held Ariana close and sang her to sleep. They had cuddled and Liz managed to give Ariana a kiss goodnight. Unfortunately for Liz, Ariana didn't seem to notice the kiss as she slept.

"Okay Liz, I'm ready." Ariana spoke quietly into the phone.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong." Liz managed to get halfway through the song when she decided Ariana was asleep. "I love you Ariana, I love you with all my heart baby girl." Liz spoke quietly and then hung up the phone.

However, what Liz did not know, was that Ariana was not asleep when Liz said 'I love you.' No she had been awake the entire time. She was always awake when Liz did these sort of things, the little kiss at their last sleep over had awoken something in Ariana. Something in her heart was telling her that she should be with Liz.

Ariana looked at her phone. _Love? I didn't know that it was love? I thought she just had a crush._ Ariana wanted to make a gesture to Liz, to show that her that she felt the same way. _Flowers! I'll send her flowers. But should I say from Ariana? Maybe Baby girl? Ugh why can't she just know that I feel the same way?_

Three days Later.

Liz walked slowly down the stairs. She figured anyone that she knew would have called before hand. She was definitely surprised when she found Ariana standing on her doorstep a bag in one hand and a large bouquet of roses in the other.

"Ariana what in God's name are you doing here!" Liz was confused. She was happy to see Ariana, but she had no idea what she was doing here.

"These are for you!" Ariana handed Liz the roses. "Liz would I be able to stay with you for awhile? Just a few weeks?"

Liz was stunned, flowers? Ari was giving her flowers? God, what was this girl doing to her? Was Ari trying to kill her?

"Um sure Ari. You can always stay here, as long as you need. What are the flowers for though sweetie?" Liz managed to think clearly enough to get the words out.

"Because I missed you Liz! And Sweetie? You never call me sweetie! I love it so much!" Ari pulled Liz into a hug. "I love you Lizzy! So much!"

Liz quickly pulled away from Ariana's hug. "Come on, lets go put your stuff into your room."

"My room? Can't I just stay in your room Liz?" Ari asked, batting her eyelash and linking her hand with Liz's.

Liz pulled her hand away from Ari's, grabbing Ari's bag and heading upstairs.

"Liz why won't you hold my hand any more?" Ari asked pouting.

"I was just trying to take your stuff upstairs. Could you find a vase to put the flowers in, please? We can go watch Rent in my room after. Okay?" Liz asked trying to distract Ari.

"Liz I want you to read the card in the flowers first."

"I will Ari, just put them in a vase and I'll read the card later." Liz brushed Ari off the best she could.

"NO!" Ari shouted, surprising Liz. Ariana very rarely got angry, and she NEVER got angry with Liz. "I just mean, please read the card. It's really important to me." Ariana got quiet after her outburst.

"Okay Ari, I'll read the card. Just calm down baby girl."

Liz looked into the flowers, finding the little card in the middle. She read it and she was stunned, in Ari's handwriting the note read " I love you too, Liz, with all my heart."

"Ari," Liz whispered, "Does this mean what I think it means?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Liz, I know how you feel, and I feel the same way. But I don't think that we would be able to really explore our feelings if we're in different cities. So I thought I would come here so we could talk about this, and see where it goes." Ariana was walking closer and closer to Liz.

"What do you mean you know how I feel?" Liz questioned Ariana, anger in her voice.

"I know that you kissed me at our last sleep over! I know that you tell me that you love me after you sing me to sleep! I know how you feel about me and I feel the same way! I love you Liz!" Ariana put her arms around Liz's neck, pulling her close.

Liz pushed Ariana away. "Just stop it Ariana, please. I'm not ready for this yet."

"Not ready for what? Liz, I love you so much just give me a chance." Ari was starting to cry. She was worried. Could she have been wrong about Liz loving her?

"Ariana, you showed up at my house, asked if you could stay for a few weeks and then you tell me that you love me! It's a lot to take in!" Liz's voice was growing louder and , upon seeing the tears in Ariana's eyes her voice grew soft again. "Ari, I- I just need some time to process this okay. Um, you can stay as long as you need, I- I need some air. I'll be back later I guess." And with that Liz left, shutting the door to Ariana's room softly.

Ariana fell to the floor sobbing. How could she have been so wrong about this? She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She loved Liz. She had been so excited when she thought Liz felt the same way. Everything seemed so screwed up, how could she be so wrong?

Ariana lay on the floor for what felt like hours, but her tears never seemed to stop. "Ari?" Liz's voice carried into the room. "Ari, did you mean what you said?" Ariana stared at the door, knowing that the girl of her dreams stood behind it. "Ari, I'm coming in okay? I want to talk."

Liz was surprised to see Ariana laying on the floor, crying. Liz sat down next to the redhead and pulled her close. Liz didn't say anything, instead choosing to hold her best friend until the tears stopped.

Eventually Ariana spoke, "Was I wrong Liz?"

"Wrong about what baby girl?" Liz asked, not wanting to think about earlier.

"Was I wrong about how you feel about me?" Ariana sat up, pulling away from Liz. '

Liz sighed, "No, you weren't wrong."

"Liz you're shutting me out. Why aren't you happy that I feel the same way?" Ariana was getting angry.

"Because! You showed up at my house, asking if you could stay for a few weeks, and then you suddenly reveal that you have feelings for me! Even though you NEVER even hinted at having feelings for me, and constantly laughed at the idea in the past! This just doesn't seem real to me Ari, I feel like its all going to come crashing down around me. I love you so damn much Ariana that it's killing me! Is that what you want to hear Ari, that I love you? Because I do! There you go I said it. I. Love. You." Liz was shouting and crying, at Ariana, who stood dumbfounded at Liz's outburst.

Ariana pulled Liz close, hold Liz's face in her hands. "I love you to Lizzy. I promise, I love you to." Ariana kissed Liz, pouring all of her love and emotions into the kiss. Liz was shocked, but soon kissed Ariana back.

"Baby, what does this mean?" Liz asked pulling away from the kiss.

"It means we're going out. I mean- if you want sweetie? I love it when you call me baby."Ariana pulling Liz close.

"I'd love to go out with you baby girl." Liz placed a kiss on Ariana's nose.

"I love you Liz."

I love you too Ari. Let's go get you cleaned up and we can talk about this more later okay baby?" Liz pulled Ariana close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariana followed Liz to the bathroom. Liz had said that they would talk about it later but she had questions. _Where was Liz's mom? Where did this leave them? Was she still staying in a different room? Would she be getting laid tonight? _The last thought made her smile and giggle.

"What are you all giggly about?" Liz asked as she started to run some water. "Hold, still your makeup is all messed up. I need to get it off before I can fix it. Though you're beautiful without your make up."

"I was just wondering if I was getting laid tonight?" Ariana asked with a completely straight face.

Liz stopped cleaning Ariana's face and linked her hands with Ariana's. "Ari, I want to be serious about this. I don't want to just fuck you. I want to make love to you. I don't want to take this lightly. Okay?"

Ariana sighed and looked away, she felt guilty, like she was rushing Liz into a relationship that she didn't want to be in.

"What are you thinking Baby Girl?" Liz lifted Ariana's chin up and kissed her nose. "What's worrying you?"

Ariana bit her lip and began fussing with the bottom of her shirt. Liz grabbed her hands and kissed each finger.

"Liz, you do wanna be in this relationship right? I'm not forcing you into it am I? Because I never want to make you do something you don't want to. I just love you so much and if you feel the same I want us to-" Ariana was cut off by a passionate kiss from Liz. Liz pulled away smiling and resumed cleaning the makeup off Ariana's face.

"Baby why did you do that?" Ariana laughed as Liz finished cleaning her face.

"Because every time you tell me that you love me I feel like kissing you. Well I feel like kissing you all the time but when you say that. It- it brings out something more in me." Liz smiled and pulled Ariana into another kiss.

Ariana could feel Liz smile against the kiss, Liz's fingers were cool from the water as they danced across the skin where Ariana's shirt had ridden up. Ariana tangled her hands into Liz's hair pulling the taller girl close. Liz lifted Ariana up and Ariana wrapped her legs around Liz's waist as Liz carried her to the bedroom. Liz lay Ariana on the bed and started pulling her shirt off.

_Bzzzzt bzzzzt_

Liz was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Damnit hang on." Liz looked at the screen and answered the phone quickly. "Hey mom! No, I'm not busy. Yeah I can talk just hang on." Liz covered the receiver with her hand and turned to Ariana. "I'm sorry baby girl I need to talk to my mom." Liz put the phone back to her ear, "I'm back mom. Go ahead." Liz quickly walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused and unsatisfied Ariana.

Ariana had laid in the guest room for an hour and a half waiting for Liz to return. She had finally realized that she hadn't eaten anything since before she had arrived at Liz's house. _I wouldn't mind not eating anything if I had gotten to eat out Liz. _Ariana licked her lips at the thought. Ariana couldn't get enough of Liz. She loved the way Liz's lips tasted. She felt drunk around Liz, intoxicated by her beauty and humor. When she kissed Liz she felt high.

Liz consumed all of her thoughts. Liz had become her whole world after receiving a kiss from the tall dark haired girl.

Ariana finally got up, driven by both her hunger for food and her need to be around Liz. However what she found was not what she expected.

Liz was sitting on the couch staring at the wall, tears were running down her face, but Liz didn't seem to notice them.

"Oh my God! Lizzy whats wrong?" Ariana rushed over to Liz's side and pulled her into a hug.

"Huh. Oh nothing. Sorry I was just thinking about my conversation with my mom. I'm sorry for leaving you upstairs so long baby. But I'm okay." Liz smiled and kissed Ariana on the cheek.

"Liz you were crying! That's isn't nothing!" Ariana shouted at Liz, then lowered her voice at realizing how loud she had been. "Please baby just tell what's wrong."

Liz reached her hand up and wiped her wet cheeks. "Huh, I guess I was crying." She said as she examined the tears on her cheeks.

Ariana wiped the tears away on Liz's cheeks before pulling her close and holding her.

Liz sighed and nodded. Ariana knew that Liz meant that she was actually going to talk to her and tell her what's wrong.

Liz swallowed before starting her story. " It happened a few weeks ago. I came out to my mom as being Bisexual. She said she was fine with it and that she would love me no matter what. But then she started to act weird. She stopped talking to me as much. We stopped being close. She started traveling more. She said she would only be gone a few days. Just to go visit some places in Europe, Ya know. To see the sights. But she just called saying she was going to stay there longer. She'd be gone for several weeks and she didn't need me to call unless it was an emergency or something super important." Liz had started crying. She had barely been able to finish her story before she began to sob.

Ariana was stunned. She didn't think Liz's mom would ever do that. She had always been so kind and happy for her daughter. But now Liz was breaking down and Ariana felt helpless.

"Lizzy what can I do? Here let's go up to your room and you can calm down up there. Okay? Come on Liz lets go." Ariana managed to coax Liz up to her room. She helped her onto the bed and was about to leave to go make Liz some tea when Liz grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me, please." Liz's voice was barely above a whisper. "Hold me please?"

Ariana answered with a simple nod and lay down next to her. She pulled Liz close and held her tight. Hoping Liz understood that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
